


Fairy Nurse

by Megan66000



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Bottom Louis, Lemon, M/M, Niam mentionné seulement, Top Harry, Zouis mentionné seulement
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 16:38:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10312562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megan66000/pseuds/Megan66000
Summary: Harry est victime d'un accident de la route.Louis est son infirmier à domicile.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deluxeslouis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deluxeslouis/gifts).



> Cet OS a été inspiré par le téléfilm "Une infirmière trop parfaite" certaines scènes sont tirées du film et adaptées.

Une soirée entre amis, de l'alcool, de la drogue. Il a prit la route malgré les réprobations de son meilleur ami, « Je vais bien Ni', je n'ai bu qu'un verre en début de soirée. » lui a t-il répondu avant de visser le casque sur sa tête. Mais ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'est que quelqu'un d'autre prenne aussi la route, beaucoup plus alcoolisé que lui. Tout s'est passé à une vitesse folle. Des phares l'aveuglant, ses yeux qui se ferment, l'impact et son corps qui plane dans les airs pendant ce qui lui a paru une éternité. Son corps heurte violemment l'asphalte, la douleur le frappe et il a le souffle coupé. Il ouvre les yeux, seules les étoiles se dévoilent à lui. C'est la dernière chose qu'il a vu avant de tomber dans l'inconscience.

Quand il ouvre à nouveau les yeux, les étoiles ont disparu et ont laissé place à du blanc. Tout est blanc. Il cligne plusieurs fois des yeux, sa tête tourne. Il y a de l'agitation quelque part près de lui. 

« Ah, Monsieur Styles vous êtes réveillé. » 

Il tourne la tête vers la voix et cligne à nouveau des yeux.

« Qu'est ce que.. Où est ce que je suis ? » Il tente de se redresser mais l'homme pose une main ferme sur son épaule et l'incite à rester allongé. 

« Tout va bien. Vous avez eu un accident. Vous avez eu beaucoup de chance vous savez. Vous vous en tirez avec une fracture du fémur. »

Il lance un regard à sa jambe et effectivement, un gros plâtre recouvre sa jambe gauche, elle est surélevée. Les images de l'accident lui reviennent et sa jambe lui lance, comme pour lui rappeler la douleur qu'il a ressenti lorsque sa jambe s'est brisée. Il se souvient que c'est sa jambe qui a d'abord touché le sol avant de s'écraser de tout son long.

Dans la matinée, un agent de police est venu prendre sa déposition, il apprend que le jeune qui l'a percuté avec sa voiture avait une alcoolémie supérieur à la norme et qu'il est dans un état grave, entre la vie et la mort et bien qu'Harry pense que c'est tout ce qu'il mérite pour avoir pris la route dans son état, et par la même occasion avoir failli le tuer, mais il n'a pas le droit, il n'a pas le droit de souhaiter la mort à quelqu'un. Son alcoolémie à lui cependant était inférieur à la limite autorisée, il ne sera alors pas pénalisé, il est la victime.

Le repas vient d'être débarrassé, il n'a presque pas mangé tant la douleur lui donne la nausée. Il entend un coup à la porte, il relève le regard et voit une tête blonde entrer. Harry n'a pas le temps de le charrier sur la tête épouvantable qu'il a que Niall se rue sur lui.

« Idiot ! Je t'avais dis de ne pas prendre la route ! »  
« Hmm, peut être que ce jeune aurait du avoir un ami comme toi. » Il sourit à son ami et lui attrape la main. « Je vais bien Ni', j'ai mal partout mais je suis vivant alors tu peux finir de décuver en paix. »

Niall souffle et se laisse tomber sur le fauteuil près du lit.

« Si je croise ce con, je l'étripe. »  
« Oh, la vie se charge déjà de ça Blondie. Maintenant tu peux arrêter de parler s'il te plaît ? Je veux dormir. »  
« Ce plâtre est horrible ! »  
« Niall ! »  
« Ok, ok pardon. Dormez monsieur le cascadeur. »

Harry lève les yeux au ciel avant de les fermer. A vrai dire, il n'arrivera sans doute pas à dormir, les anti-douleur perdent peu à peu de leur efficacité et il ne tient pas vraiment à être drogué. S'il peut supporter au maximum la douleur, il le fera. Mais la fatigue et les ronflements de Niall ont eu raison de lui. Il a fini par sombrer.

 

Une semaine, une semaine qu'il est enfermé dans cette chambre d’hôpital. Aujourd'hui il peut enfin rentrer chez lui, à condition qu'une aide à domicile intervienne quotidiennement. Il n'est pas vraiment pour, mais si c'est le prix à payer pour partir loin d'ici alors il accepte.  
Niall et son petit ami Liam sont venu le chercher et l'ont aidé à s'installer dans son appartement. Ils ont poussé les meubles contre les murs pour lui permettre de circuler dans l'appartement avec son fauteuil roulant.

« T'as besoin de rien t'es sur ? »  
« Si l'un d'entre vous peut rester une petite heure c'est pas de refus. J'ai pas très envie d'être seul quand cet infirmier va arriver et puis, il faudra bien que quelqu'un ouvre la porte maintenant que je suis affalé dans le canapé. »  
« Niall va rester, moi il faut que j'aille bosser. On se voit ce soir amour ? » Il regarde le blond en lui tendant les lèvres.  
« A ce soir. »

Un dernier baiser et le brun disparaît. 

Lorsque la sonnette retenti une demie-heure plus tard, Niall bondit sur ses jambes, réveillant par la même occasion Harry qui dormait la tête posée contre sa cuisse, puis il file ouvrir au jeune infirmier. Yeux bleu, châtain et foutrement sexy dans sa blouse blanche.

« Bonjour, je suis bien chez monsieur Styles ? »  
« C'est ici, il est dans le salon. »

Il laisse entrer le charmant infirmier et l'invite à le suivre jusqu'au salon où Harry est toujours allongé, la jambe posée sur une pile de coussin. 

« Bonjour Monsieur Styles, je suis Louis votre infirmier à domicile. On peut se tutoyer ? »  
« Bonjour Louis, on va passer pas mal de temps ensemble je crois alors oui. »  
« Bien. » Il pose son sac sur la table basse et se tient la taille. « Alors.. Je vais t'aider dans les tâches quotidienne, repas, toilette, je te ferais faire des exercices et je peux faire le ménage s'il faut aussi, ça ne me dérange pas ! »  
« Oh Harry, ils t'ont envoyé une femme de ménage ! » Plaisante Niall.  
« Je suis infirmier! » S’enflamme Louis en fusillant le blond du regard. « Je dois être présent 8h par jour alors si Harry n'a pas besoin de moi, je m'occuperais du ménage ! »  
« Wow.. Pardon, je plaisantais juste... Bon Haz', je vais partir avant de me faire bouffer. Je t'appelle. »

Sur ces mots, Niall se lève, récupère sa veste et sort de l'appartement sans un regard pour l'infirmier qui ne décolère pas. Harry pouffe doucement et lance un sourire à Louis.

« Il ne pensait vraiment pas mal je te le jure. Niall est... Pas très subtile mais c'est un bon mec. »  
« Reste que je suis loin d'être une femme... »  
« Ah ça.. C'est sur. » Souffle Harry en détaillent le jeune homme. « Enfin.. »  
« Quoi ? » S'époumone Louis en fronçant les sourcils.  
« Non rien. » Il se redresse légèrement.  
« Bon, comment va cette jambe ? »  
« Douloureuse et un peu raide mais par rapport à il y a une semaine elle se porte mieux. »  
« Hm, oui c'est normal, c'est une vilaine fracture du fémur que tu as là. » Il s'assoit sur le fauteuil face au canapé.  
« Et donc.. ça fait longtemps que tu es infirmier ? »  
« Disons que.. Je le suis depuis toujours. » Il sourit doucement. « Quand j'avais 8ans, ma grand mère était malade et j'adorais m'occuper d'elle. Me sentir utile pour une fois. Mes parents n'étaient pas très souvent à la maison, j'étais un peu transparent alors.. Savoir que ma grand mère appréciait mon aide était réconfortant. C'est comme ça que j'ai su que je voulais en faire mon métier. Et 23 patients plus tard, me voilà ! »

Il lance un regard circulaire à la pièce en souriant et se redresse en voyant la grimace de douleur que fait Harry. Il ajoute un coussin sous sa jambe et lui masse doucement le mollet qui s'est contracté. Harry est immobilisé depuis un moment, son corps le lui fait ressentir. 

« Merci » Souffle le bouclé en fermant les yeux.  
« C'est normal, il faut que tu t'hydrate. Je vais aller te chercher de l'eau. »

Il se redresse et disparaît dans la cuisine pour en revenir les bras chargés. Il pose la bouteille d'eau sur le ventre du bouclé et met des gâteaux sur la petite table à côté de son sac.

« Sinon, tu as quelqu'un dans ta vie ? Je veux dire.. Tu passe tes journées à t'occuper de patients, tu as le temps d'avoir une vie privée ? »  
« J'ai.. Un copain.. Enfin on peut dire ça. » Il regarde Harry en haussant les épaules. « C'est pas la relation à laquelle je m'attendais. »  
« C'est à dire ? » Il le regarde intéressé. « Ne me sort pas l'excuse du c'est une longue histoire, comme tu peux le voir, moi j'ai que ça à faire de t'écouter. »

Une fois de plus, le châtain sourit et Harry adore son sourire. Il adore les petits plis qui se forment au coin de ses yeux. 

« Et bien.. Je m'attendais à une relation où je serais traité comme.. Une princesse ? Je veux dire.. Qu'il prenne soin de moi, qu'il ai plein d'attentions à mon égard, qu'il me regarde.. Comme si j'étais unique. Mais là c'est pas vraiment le cas avec Zayn. »  
« Alors tu devrais rompre ! » C'est sorti spontanément mais totalement sincèrement et Louis le fixe la bouche ouverte, ne sachant pas quoi dire. « Je suis sérieux, tu le mérite d'être traité comme une princesse, vraiment. » Les yeux du châtain brillent à présent. Les mots d'Harry le touchent au plus profond de lui, jamais personne ne lui avait dit une tel chose. « Pourquoi s'acharner à rester avec un homme qui ne te convient pas ? Qui ne correspond pas à tes attentes et surtout.. Qui ne se rend pas compte de la chance qu'il a de t'avoir ? »

Il lui sourit tendrement et Louis ne le quitte pas des yeux. Il sait au fond de lui que Harry a raison. Il sait qu'il mérite mieux que Zayn mais il a peur, peur d'être seul. Peur que personne d'autre ne veuille de lui. Zayn a voulu de lui, Zayn l'aime ou peut être pas mais Zayn l'a tout de même remarqué et même s'il n'est pas l'homme attentionné qu'il voudrait qu'il soit, Zayn lui donne un minimum l'impression d'exister.

 

Le lendemain, lorsque Louis arrive, Harry est déjà sorti du lit. Il a réussi, avec beaucoup de mal à se glisser dans son fauteuil, à enfiler son tee shirt et rejoindre le salon. L'arrivée du châtain tombe à pique, il n'arrivait pas à savoir comment se basculer sur le canapé.  
Louis lâche son sac et sans prendre la peine de se débarrasser de sa veste, vient en aide à Harry. Il l'aide à se lever et se tenir sur sa jambe valide avec le peu de force qu'il a et le pivote légèrement avant de le reposer doucement.

« Voilà. Tu ne devrais pas te déplacer seul pour le moment. Attends moi la prochaine fois. »  
« Je suis réveillé depuis 6h, je devenais fou à rester dans mon lit. »  
« Je vois. » Il frotte la fine pellicule de sueur sur son front et souffle légèrement. « Alors essaye de limiter les mouvements. Je t'ai apporté le petit déjeuné ! Des cookies géant et un café du starbucks en bas de chez moi. »  
« Génial ! »

Harry sourit et ne peut s'empêcher d'admirer le derrière de son infirmier lorsqu'il se retourne pour aller récupérer ses affaires à l'entrée du salon.

 

Une fois le petit déjeuné avalé et débarrassé, Louis s'assoit à même la petite table pour être proche du bouclé et sort un calepin de son sac.

« Bon ! Je t'ai préparé un petit programme. » Il commence en souriant fièrement. « Je veux éviter que l'atrophie touche une autre partie de ton corps. » Il lui montre sa jambe invalide. « On va essayer de la limiter à ta jambe. Du coup, je vais combiner des méthodes de soins classique avec des pratiques issue de la médecine Népalaise reconnu pour leur efficacité mais également pour leur rapidité de rétablissement. Qu'est ce que tu en dis ? »

Harry le fixe la bouche ouverte. Louis a parlé tellement vite qu'il n'est pas sur d'avoir compris la moitié de ses dires mais il retient surtout la dernière partie de son discourt.

« J'opte pour la rapidité! »  
« Super ! On va s'y mettre tout de suite ! »

Il saute sur ses pieds et s'approche d'avantage du canapé où est allongé Harry. Il lui tend la main. 

« Donnes moi ta main gauche s'il te plaît. » 

Il la lui tend et Louis la prend entre ses mains. Il a les mains douce et chaude. C'est foutrement agréable et si ce programme d'exercice consiste a avoir ces mains sur lui alors il signe définitivement. 

« Il y a 5 points de pressions situé sur la main et le bras qui servent à soulager différentes partie du corps. Je vais commencer par la paume. » Il accompagne ses paroles en appuyant son pouce au creux de la grande main du bouclé et il exerce un mouvement circulaire. « Qu'est ce que tu sens ? »  
« Oh.. » Il penche la tête vers l'arrière. « La nuque. »  
« Bien, là tu devrais sentir un soulagement du côté gauche. » Il répète ses gestes au niveau de la base de son pouce en le regardant. Harry soupire de soulagement et ferme les yeux.  
« C'est incroyable. » Gémit-il la tête toujours penché vers l'arrière. « Wow.. »

Louis ne le quitte pas des yeux. Il se mord la lèvre inférieur. Il n'est vraiment pas indifférent au spectacle qui se joue là, juste sous ses yeux. Les réactions du bouclé frôlent l'érotisme. Il descend alors sa main sur son avant bras et presse son pouce sur le dessus de celui-ci, vers le milieu. S'en est trop pour lui. Le bouclé continu de soupirer et il se demande s'il soupire de soulagement ou si ses gestes ont un tout autre effet sur lui. Il gémit littéralement et lorsque ses yeux vert s'ouvrent à nouveau, ses pupilles sont totalement dilatée. Doucement, le corps du bouclé se détend totalement et il souffle, le regard plongé dans les yeux océan de l'infirmier.

« Ok... On va s'arrêter là pour aujourd'hui, il ne faut pas trop stimuler ton corps dès la première séance.. » Il est tout retourné par ce qui vient de se passer et Harry continu de le fixer sans bouger, les lèvres entrouverte, la respiration irrégulière. « Tu.. Devrais boire ! » 

Il attrape la bouteille, l'ouvre pour lui et lui met entre les mains avant de ses détourner. Il ne peut plus supporter le regard de son patient. Il le transperce. C'est complètement déstabilisant. Même dos à lui il peut encore sentir son regard sur lui. Il se passe une main sur la figure et se rend à la cuisine. Il se serre un verre d'eau, le boit d'une traite et ferme les yeux un moment. Pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons, il s'active à faire la vaisselle qui traîne dans l'évier. Il ne sait pas depuis combien de temps il se cache dans la cuisine mais il entend de l'agitation de l'autre côté. Il range le dernier bol et passe sa tête par la porte. Harry gesticule sur le canapé, accroché à son fauteuil. 

« Hé, qu'est ce que tu fais ? »  
« Ma vessie ! Elle va exploser dans 30 secondes ! »

Évidement, quand une personne est immobilisée, le flux sanguin allant des jambes vers le cœur et les poumons sollicite d'avantage le muscle cardiaque, stimulant la fabrication de l'hormone qui régule la diurèse, ce qui signifie une perte d'eau massive. Il y a donc une production massive d'urine.  
Il s'empresse d'aider Harry à se transférer sur le fauteuil roulant et l'emmène lui même jusqu'aux toilettes. 

« Vite... »  
« Je fais aussi vite que possible ! »

Il s'arrête juste devant les toilettes et se dépêche de relever Harry du fauteuil.

« Je peux y aller seul. »

Il s'agrippe au battis de porte mais manque de tomber. Louis le rattrape et lui passe un bras autour des épaules pour l'aider à avancer jusqu'à la cuvette. Il s'assure qu'il soit stable sur sa jambe avant de le lâcher. Il se recule de quelque pas et croise les bras. Harry le regarde par dessus son épaule et attend qu'il parte mais il ne bouge pas. Il reste planté derrière lui et le regarde.

« Vas-y ! »

Harry hausse les sourcils et fait un sourire mi gêné, mi crispé. Louis comprend et hausse les épaules.

« Harry, ça fait parti de mon travail, vas-y ! »

Harry se pince les lèvres et se remet face à la cuvette en se tenant au mur face à lui. Il essaye de se débarrasser de son short mais savoir que Louis est là, à attendre qu'il pisse sous ses yeux le rend totalement incapable de faire le moindre geste cohérent. Non pas qu'il soit gêné de se dénuder devant lui. Oh ça non, s'il était valide, cela ferait longtemps qu'ils se seraient tout les 2 retrouvés nu dans un lit mais là.. Pisser devant lui. Merde...  
Louis le regarde faire en tapant nerveusement du pied, les mains sur les hanches. Il attend et plus il attend, plus il voit le bouclé gesticuler. Il perd patience.

« Bon ! » S'exclame-il en s'approchant à nouveau du bouclé. Il attrape son short et son boxer et les baisse d'un geste rapide. « Voila, ça c'est fait ! »

Harry sursaute et lève la tête. C'est vraiment gênant là. Il tourne de nouveau la tête vers l'infirmier et ce dernier le regarde toujours. La vache, sa vessie le fait foutrement souffrir !

« Ok, ok, je me bouche les oreilles ! » 

Il lève les yeux au ciel en secouant la tête de droite à gauche avant d'enfoncer ses doigts dans les oreilles et de détourner le regard.

« Maintenant tu pisses Harry, vite ! »

Et c'est la délivrance. Encore une fois, Harry gémit tant il est soulagé et Louis ne manque pas ce son.

 

Cela fait maintenant quelques jours que Louis vient pour l'aider et il ne peut que remarquer la progression du bouclé. Il est très réceptif aux exercices et malgré la douleur, il ne lâche rien. La séance de l'après midi touche à sa fin et Harry est épuisé, il a énormément chaud, sa tête tourne.

« ça va ? »  
« Oui, j'ai juste la tête qui tourne. »  
« Ok, allonges toi je vais chercher de quoi te rafraîchir un peu, tu as beaucoup transpiré ! »

Il aide Harry à s'allonger, glisse quelques coussins sous sa jambes et part chercher une poche de glaçon, enroulée dans une serviette. Il la pose sur le front du bouclé qui soupire d'aise. Il lui tend la main et le regarde. 

« Refais ce que tu m'as fais l'autre jour... »

Louis sourit, s'assoit sur la table basse comme à son habitude et lui attrape doucement la main. Comme la première fois, il effectue plusieurs point de compression à ces endroits stratégique et cela semble apaiser le bouclé, qui de sa main libre tient toujours la poche de glace sur son front, les yeux fermés. Néanmoins, cette fois, sa respiration devient lente et régulière. Il s'est endormi.

L'infirmier le regard un moment, continuant à caresser la paume de sa main du bout des doigts. Il est si beau. Plus les jours passent et plus il le trouve séduisant. Hier, il s'est encore engueulé avec Zayn et c'est parti très loin. Zayn l'a bousculé violemment, il s'est cogné le dos contre un meuble. Voilà à quoi ressemble l'attention qu'il lui porte. La violence, toujours la violence. Il a repensé aux paroles d'Harry, il mérite d'être traité comme une princesse, pas comme un moins que rien. Alors, les yeux remplis de larmes, il a jeté Zayn à la rue. Littéralement. Il ne sait pas où il a trouvé la force, mais il a attrapé son petit ami et l'a poussé hors de chez lui avant de lui claquer la porte au nez. Le métisse a donné quelques coups à la porte et Louis lui a crié de partir et de ne jamais revenir. Bien sur, ce matin Zayn était devant la porte, doux comme un agneau et l'a supplié de le pardonner mais Louis ne pensait qu'à une chose, retrouver Harry et passer sa journée avec lui.

Il repose délicatement la main du bouclé sur son ventre et se penche en avant. Il dépose un baisé au coin de ses lèvres et se lève vivement, de peur qu'il ne se réveille et se rende compte de ce qu'il vient de faire. Il ne sait même pas s'il est gay putain !

Lorsque Harry ouvre de nouveau les yeux, une douce odeur plane dans l'appartement et son ventre est réactif. Son estomac grogne.

« Louis ? »  
« J'arrive ! Juste une minute. »

Il sourit et repose sa tête contre le coussin. Il apprécie grandement la présence du mécheux. Il adore les petits plats qu'il lui confectionne, il adore à quel point Louis accourt quand il l'appelle. Il est parfait ! 

« Voilà, monsieur est servi ! » Chantonne le mécheux en posant un plateau repas sur la petite table.  
« J'ai des fourmis dans la jambes ! »  
« Cuisse ou mollet ? »  
« Le mollet. »

Il attrape le bras de Harry et lui masse l'avant bras. Harry ressent automatiquement l'effet et soupire d'aise, les yeux fermés. Il pose sa main à plat sur Louis pour ne pas que son bras retombe. Ce dernier stop tout mouvements et laisse échapper une petite plainte. Le bouclé ouvre les yeux et le regarde. Il est rouge de gêne. Lorsqu'il se rend compte que sa main et posé sur l'entrejambe du châtain, il la retire aussi tôt et se confond en excuses. Louis secoue doucement la tête et reprend ses esprits. Il attrape le plateau et l'installe sur les jambes de Harry et il s'assoit à nouveau sur la table basse. Le malaise retombe.

« C'est rien. Allez mange, j’ai passé 2h en cuisine pour toi. »  
« Je ne vais plus te laisser partir Louis ! » Souffle Harry après une première bouchée. « T'es un putain de bon cuisinier. Simple et.. très bourratif ! » Il sourit amusé et regarde Louis.

Ce dernier pouffe et donne un coup sur le bras du bouclé. La fourchette lui glisse des mains et son contenu se déverse sur son tee shirt. Harry le regarde outré. Louis arrête immédiatement de rire et s'empresse de retirer le plateau des jambes d'Harry et c'est à son tour de se confondre en excuse.

« Ok.. On va changer ce tee shirt.. Je vais t'aider. »

Harry se redresse et Louis attrape le bas du vêtement, il le tire pour le faire passer par dessus sa tête et c'est le bug. Il fixe le torse nu de Harry, torse tout aussi tatoué que ses bras. Harry le regarde également.

« Heu.. Je.. Je vais aller en cherche un autre ! »

Il se détourne rapidement et se précipite dans la chambre du bouclé. Harry ne peut s'empêcher de sourire, il a bien remarqué les petits regards que lui lance Louis quand il pense qu'il ne le regarde pas. Une fois de plus il a rougit et Harry craque totalement. Si seulement il n'avait pas ce fichu plâtre !

Louis revient et lui tend son tee shirt en évitant de le regarder ce qui fait rire Harry. Il se redresse à nouveau et tente de mettre son tee shirt mais ses bras ne coopèrent pas. Il se retrouve coincé. Louis le regarde faire et ne quitte pas son torse du regard. Il s'approche doucement, s'assoit sur le rebord du canapé.

« Attend, tu as de la nourriture. » Il se mord la lèvre et pose sa main sur son torse. Il le trouve vachement musclé, beaucoup plus que Zayn et il adore ça. Harry ne bouge plus, la tête dans le tee shirt, les bras en l'air emmêlés dans le tissus. Il arrête de réfléchir, se penche et pose sa bouche sur la peau nu de son patient. Il n'a pas le droit, mais dieu qu'il s'en fout. Harry grogne doucement et essaye de se débarrasser de son tee shirt alors que Louis passe sa langue sur le téton droit de Harry.

« Hum.. ça aussi c'est une méthode Népalaise ? Non parce que là, c'est un autre muscle que tu vas stimuler ! » Gronde Harry d'une voix plus grave que la normale.  
« Pardon! » Louis se recule et son regard croise le sien. Ses pupilles sont dilaté, comme l'autre jour et il se mordille la lèvre.  
« Continu. » Souffle-t-il en passant sa main dans les cheveux du châtain. « Continu Louis ! » Il tire la tête du mécheux vers lui et plaque ses lèvres contre les siennes. Enfin, il a l'impression de retrouver son statut de dominant. Depuis ce fichu accident, il se sent si petit, si ridicule à devoir dépendre de quelqu'un. Enfin il peut prendre le contrôle et il adore sentir son infirmier défaillir entre ses mains.

Harry l'embrasse doucement dans un premier temps mais lorsqu'il sent les deux mains de Louis à nouveau sur lui, le baisé prend de l’ampleur. Il enfonce sa langue dans sa bouche, leur langue tourbillonnent ensemble. Il peut sentir Louis trembler de désir. Il le tire un peu plus à lui et plaque sa main sur ses fesses. Depuis qu'il rêve de le faire, il ne va plus se gêner. Louis gémit entre ses lèvres et s'accroche à son torse. Il est tellement docile. Il glisse sa main sous le pantalon de la blouse de Louis et constate qu'il ne porte rien en dessous. Il grogne de plaisir et empoigne fermement l'une de ses fesses.

« Grimpes sur moi Louis ! »  
« Ta jambe »  
« Oublies le, monte sur moi. »

Pour accompagner ses paroles, il passe sa main libre derrière le genoux du mécheux et l'incite à venir prendre place sur son bassin. Il se mord la lèvre. Ce n'est sans doute pas sa position préféré mais il s'en contentera bien pour le moment. Il passe sa main dans la nuque de Louis et l'attire à nouveau à lui. Ses lèvres prennent possession de son cou et Louis gémit à son oreille. S'en est trop. Il attrape les hanches du châtain et le pousse plus proche de son bassin. Son érection rencontre les fesses de Louis.

« Putain... »  
« Je.. Je peux.. »  
« Occupes toi de moi bébé. »

Louis rougit comme pas possible et appuie plus fermement ses fesses contre son bassin. Il sent à quel point le bouclé est dur et il se sent flatté d'en être la cause, il se sent flatté de procurer du plaisir à un homme comme Harry. Il s'appuie sur le torse de ce dernier et ondule son bassin pour que ses fesses frottent contre son érection. Harry gémit et enfonce ses doigts dans sa peau, là où il s'est cogné la veille. Il sursaute et gémit de douleur.

« ça va ? »  
« Oui ! Doucement avec tes doigts. »

Harry caresse tendrement ses hanches et fini par lui donner la cadence. Il sent qu'il est proche de la fin, mais merde, il ne peut pas juste venir comme ça, il ne peut pas venir juste parce qu'un putain de beau mec de frotte à lui.

« HUM »

Visiblement si... Sa respiration est rapide et son cœur bat si vite qu'il résonne dans sa tête. Louis a cessé tout mouvements et admire le visage du bouclé. Le plaisir le magnifique.

« Ok.. » Souffle Harry en ouvrant les yeux. Il pose son regard sur l'érection de Louis et attrape l'élastique de son pantalons. Il tire dessus pour sortir le sexe de l'infirmier et l'empoigne. Louis gémit et enfonce ses ongles dans le bras de Harry. « A moi de te donner du plaisir maintenant. »

Il sourit et s'active sur le sexe tendu de l'homme qui vient de lui donner un orgasme en ne faisant presque rien. Sa main monte et descend sur sa virilité, parfois, il passe son pouce sur son gland, ce qui fait trembler Louis de plaisir. Il se tord, il s'agrippe, il gémit, encore et encore, puis il repousse la main de Harry.

« Je vais.. »  
« Viens bébé. »

Il n'a suffit que de ces 2 mots pour que Louis jouisse sur le ventre du bouclé. Il ferme les yeux et se laisse doucement tomber en avant, totalement allongé sur lui. Harry sourit et l'enlace. 

« Il est vraiment con ton mec, t'es une perle rare Louis. »

Mais Louis ne répond pas, il s'est endormi, d'une part parce qu'il était épuisé, mais aussi parce qu'à ce moment précis, il se sent terriblement bien dans les bras d'un homme qui fait attention à lui.

***

Lorsque Louis se réveille, il sent une main caresser son dos. Il sourit. Il y a bien longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas réveillé de cette façon. Il se redresse lentement et grimace en se tenant le dos, cette position n'était pas très confortable. Il croise le regard de Harry, il lui sourit.

« Vous êtes réveillé monsieur l'infirmier. »  
« Désolé.. »

Il lui sourit gêné et termine de se redresser. C'est à ce moment qu'il remarque que son pantalon est toujours légèrement baissé. Il rougit et s'empresse de la remettre correctement avant de se lever, faisant attention à la jambe de Harry.

« Tu te balade toujours sans sous vêtement ? »  
« Heu non. Je n'en avais plus de propre en faite ! »

Harry rit et le regarde s'activer dans le salon. Il était 19h quand il s'est réveillé et il est presque 20h à présent. Louis devrait déjà avoir fait à manger, Harry devrait déjà avoir manger et devrait être soit dans son lit ou alors il aurait assuré à Louis qui se débrouillerait seul pour y aller.

« Je suis vraiment désolé de m'être endormi comme ça! »  
« Ne t'excuse pas, c'était agréable ! »

Il sourit en coin sans le quitter du regard. Voyant que Louis tourne en rond dans le salon, il lui propose de commander Chinois et l'invite à rester manger avec lui pour une fois. L'infirmier semble hésiter, mais il n'a clairement pas envie de confectionner un repas alors il fini par accepter. 

Une fois la commande passé, il aide Harry à se rendre à la salle de bain pour qu'il puisse se laver. Il tire la chaise près du lavabo et le fait asseoir dessus. Harry n'a pas perdu son sourire depuis qu'il s'est réveillé, coincé sous le corps de son infirmier sexy. Il n'a fait que de se remémorer le moment intime qu'ils ont eu il y a quelques heures.  
Louis l'aide à retirer son short et se retourne comme à chaque fois, le temps que le bouclé se débarrasse de son boxer, victime de leur débordement. Louis les met dans le panier de linge sale, puis il le laisse se débrouiller.  
Il profite de ce moment libre pour consulter ses SMS, il y en a une dizaine, tous provenant de Zayn. Il soupire et ne prend pas la peine de les ouvrir.

« Louis ? »

Il se redresse et se presse de passer sa tête dans l’entrebâillement de la porte. Harry le regarde à travers le miroir et il lui tend le gant de toilette. Il sourit et entre dans la pièce, s'approche de lui et récupère le bout de tissus, l'enfile sur sa main et lave soigneusement le pied gauche de Harry.

« Tu veux bien me faire le dos aussi après ? Et j'aimerais bien laver mes cheveux demain, c'est possible ? »  
« On va s'arranger oui. »  
« J'en peux plus de ne pas pouvoir prendre de douche ! »

Louis sourit et essuie le pied du bouclé, rince le gant et passe derrière lui pour laver son dos. Il fait durer le moment et c'est loin de déplaire à Harry qui ne le lâche pas du regard.

« Je vais y prendre goût tu sais ? »

Louis pouffe et lui tape légèrement l'épaule, lui disant de bien profiter, parce qu'un jour, il n'aurait plus besoin de lui pour ça. Harry sourit doucement. S'il savait. S'il pouvait rester invalide toute sa vie pour qu'il reste auprès de lui il le ferait. Il serait près à se casser les deux jambes s'il le fallait. 

« Tu vas bien? » Demande Harry en fronçant les sourcils. « Tu as l'air.. Triste depuis que tu es revenu. »  
« Oh c'est... Juste des messages. »  
« De lui ? »  
« Hm... »

Harry se retourne comme il peut et plante son regard dans les billes bleu de Louis. Il lui attrape doucement la main et la caresse de son pouce. Louis soupire et baisse le regard.

« Quittes le si tu n'es pas heureux. »  
« C'est fait.. »  
« Quoi ? » S'étonne Harry, il ne peut pas le croire, il a rêvé.  
« Je l'ai quitté hier soir, mais il s'accroche et.. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. »

Harry voit que Louis est sur le point de pleurer. Il ne réfléchi pas et le tire à lui, l'incitant à s'asseoir sur sa jambe valide, couverte uniquement par une serviette. Louis se laisse faire et mieux encore, il se fond dans ses bras, la tête dans le creux de son cou. Harry le berce et les minutes passent sans qu'aucun d'eux ne parlent. Harry aimerait pouvoir lui dire que ce qu'il a à faire c'est de l'oublier et de recommencer une nouvelle vie, que s'il voulait il serait là mais soudain il se rend compte d'une chose. Et si leur rapprochement n'en était pas vraiment un ? Que Louis s'était laissé aller parce qu'il se sentait mal et qu'il avait juste besoin de se sentir désiré ?  
Il resserre son étreinte sur la taille du châtain et embrasse doucement le haut de son crâne. Si c'était le cas, alors il espère qu'il a bien ressentit tout le désire que Harry ressent pour lui. Depuis le premier jour où il a passé la porte du salon dans sa blouse blanche et plus encore depuis qu'il ne porte pas de sous vêtement sous cette blouse.

 

Le lendemain, Louis est arrivé les yeux fatigués. Harry se demande si lui aussi avait mal dormi parce qu'il a repensé à ce qu'ils ont fait la veille. Car oui, Harry n'a pas pu s'empêcher d'y penser encore et encore, à tel point qu'une violente érection s'est manifestée et il a du se soulager en imaginant deux yeux bleu posé sur lui. Lorsqu'il est venu, c'est son prénom qui est sorti d'entre ses lèvres en un murmure.

Louis a décidé de faire un peu de ménage aujourd'hui, il s'est passé 3 jours depuis leur rapprochement et aucun d'eux n'en a reparlé. Harry est assis sur le canapé, la jambe posée sur la table basse et il lit. Du moins il essaye parce qu'il ne peut pas s'empêcher de regarder Louis s'activer. On dirait une boule de nerfs, il ne s'arrête pas. Lorsqu'il se baisse pour récupérer la chaussette que Harry à lancé la veille au soir pour éteindre la lumière, ce dernier se demande s'il porte un boxer aujourd'hui. Il se mordille la lèvre et secoue la tête pour chasser cette pensée et repose son regard sur son livre devenu trop ennuyeux. Il soupire et le ferme, attrape la télécommande et met la chaîne de musique. Il s'enfonce dans le canapé et regarde distraitement l'écran. Du coin de l’œil il voit Louis bouger en rythme avec la musique. S'en est trop, il en a marre qu'il ne s'occupe pas de lui. Il regarde autour de lui à la recherche d'une quelconque manière d'attirer son attention et son regard se pose sur sa jambe. Cela fait 2 jours qu'il n'a plus mal mais Louis n'est pas censé le savoir. Il pousse un gémissement qui se vaut être un gémissement de douleur et il porte sa main sur sa cuisse. Il voit Louis se retourner et lâcher le balai. Il a réussi ! Il s'approche de lui et s'assoit à côté de lui. Harry lui tend instinctivement la main et Louis la lui prend pour effectuer ses points de pression. Harry feint encore un peu la douleur puis fini par poser sa tête contre le dossier du canapé, le regard tourné vers son infirmier.

« ça va mieux ? »  
« J'ai encore un peu mal.. » Cette fois, il ne peut s'empêcher de sourire en coin, Louis ne le manque pas.  
« Harry ? Tu te moques de moi ? » Il ouvre grand les yeux. « Tu n'avais même pas mal ! »  
« Si ! »  
« Menteur ! C'est pas cool, je me suis inquiété ! »

Harry ne perd pas son sourire et Louis lui tape une fois de plus l'épaule ce qui fait rire le bouclé. Il a prit cette mauvaise habitude de lui frapper l'épaule quand Harry le contrarie ou l'embête et Harry en joue beaucoup. Il adore voir sa lèvre inférieur ressortir et ses yeux se plisser. Il adore la voix qu'il adopte quand il le gronde parce qu'il ne boit pas assez ou refuse de manger, parce que c'est important pour lui de se nourrir dans son état.  
Louis commence à se relever mais Harry lui attrape le poignet pour l'en empêcher, il ne se laisse pas faire alors il enroule ses bras autour de sa taille et s'accroche à lui comme une moule à un rocher.

« Tu restes là ! »  
« Non, t'es qu'un idiot ! Laisses moi finir le ménage. »  
« Tu es là pour moi, pas pour le ménage, je demanderais à Niall de le faire. » Il ne lâche pas prise et enfonce sa tête dans le dos du châtain. Il est à moitié allongé. « Restes avec moi, je m'ennuie ! »  
« Tu as de la lecture, la télé, des choses à grignoter et tu t'ennuie ? »  
« Je m'ennuie de toi. »

Louis fond, il capitule. Il se tourne doucement pour faire face au bouclé qui se redresse sans pour autant le lâcher, il se rapproche même de lui, faisant tomber un bol de chips de la table. Louis râle mais il n'en tient pas compte, il veut être contre lui. 

« Tu portes quoi sous ta blouse ? » Il sourit. Louis le regarde. « Tu es nu ? »  
« Non, je porte de la lingerie fine. »  
« De la dentelle ? » Il hausse les sourcils plus que sérieux. Il imagine bien Louis avec une petite culotte à dentelle. « Je veux voir ça. »  
« Mon dieu Harry, arrêtes ! Je porte un boxer. »  
« Oh.. Je peux te le retirer ? »

Louis couine et se cache le visage entre ses mains en secouant la tête. Comment peut-il lui résister s'il lui dit des choses pareil merde ? Vraiment, si ça vient à se savoir qu'il entretient une relation ambigu avec son patient, il se retrouve à la rue.  
Harry pose sa main sur la cuisse de Louis et la remonte lentement vers son entrejambe pour lui laisser le choix de l'arrêter ou de le laisser faire. Louis ne bouge pas alors il prend ça pour un oui. Sa main passe sur l'entrejambe du châtain, il fait courir ses doigts dessus, faisant soupirer Louis de plaisir. Puis il attrape l'élastique de son pantalon, il tire dessus et Louis soulève son bassin pour que Harry puisse le lui retirer. Il ne se fait pas prier. Le pantalon blanc se retrouve loin du canapé dans la seconde qui suit. Harry le regarde, il le dévore du regard.

« Tu me rend fou ! Tout ça me rend fou. »

Louis laisse tomber ses mains sur les bras du bouclé et le couvre d'un regard interrogateur. Il attend que Harry poursuive. 

« J'ai envie de toi, je veux te faire plein de choses et si ma jambe n'était pas dans ce fichu plâtre je te jetterai sur mon lit ! »

Louis déglutit et se mord l’intérieur de la joue. Il aimerait que Harry lui fasse toute ces choses, putain ouais, il en a envie ! Lui aussi il a envie de lui. Il se met à genoux sur le canapé et pousse Harry à s'adosser contre le dossier. Il passe une jambe par dessus lui et se met à cheval sur son bassin. Harry se mord la lèvre et se redresse pour s'emparer de ses lèvres. Il l'embrasse de façon désordonné, il ne contrôle plus rien, il s'est trop retenu pendant ces 3 jours. Depuis qu'il a goûté à ses lèvres il les veut H24. Le tee shirt de Louis rejoint son pantalon. Harry passe ses mains sous son boxer et masse ses fesses, le faisant gémir entre ses lèvres. Il sent son sexe se gonfler au contact des fesses de Louis. Il est fini.  
Louis lui retire également son tee shirt, Harry s’attaque à ses clavicules, son torse, puis il remonte lentement à son cou, mordillant sa peau. Louis penche la tête sur le côté pour lui laisser le champ libre, il gémit de plaisir sous les lèvres du bouclé. Il le veut.  
Il repousse Harry en posant ses mains sur son torse, le bouclé le regarde perdu, les lèvres gonflées. 

« Tu as des préservatifs ? »

Pour seule réponse, Harry gémit. Son sexe est dressé au maximum à présent. Il indique au châtain qu'ils sont dans le tiroir du chevet. Ce dernier l'embrasse une dernière fois et se lève rapidement. Il court jusqu'à la chambre du bouclé et ouvre le tiroir. Il attrape un préservatif et du lubrifiant par la même occasion. De ce qu'il a vu, Harry est assez imposant. Lorsqu'il regagne le salon, son patient est entièrement nu. Louis ne peut s'empêcher de rire.

« Dis donc, tu sais te déshabiller seul! »  
« Oops, grillé ! »

Harry sourit et lui fait signe d'approcher. Louis se met à genoux entre la table basse et le canapé, écrasant des chips avec ses genoux mais là tout de suite, il s'en fout royalement. Il pose ce qu'il a ramené sur la table et fait face à la virilité gonflée du bouclé. Il y a trop pensé pour ne pas le faire. Il attrape la masculinité du bouclé entre ses doigts et pose ses lèvres sur son gland, arrachant un son rauque à Harry qui attrape ses cheveux.

« Merde Louis... »

Il le regarde un instant avant de le prendre entièrement en bouche. Il ne pensait pas ça possible mais son nez touche le pubis du bouclé. Il le sent au fond de sa gorge. Il ferme les yeux pour retenir ses larmes et commence de lent va et vient, faisant glisser sa langue sur le gland à chaque allées et venues. Plus il accélère et plus Harry tire sur ses cheveux. Il adore ça. Sans prévenir, Harry jouit sans sa bouche, prit de court, Louis tousse et recrache à moitié le contenu de sa bouche, il avale le reste en souriant. 

« Désolé. » Souffle Harry, il semble totalement déconnecté.  
« ça va. »

Louis attrape le tee shirt de Harry qui était le plus près et essuie son menton. Harry le regarde, non, il le bouffe littéralement des yeux. Louis se sent comme une proie fasse à un prédateur, mais la proie n'a pas envie de s'échapper. Oh non, la proie veut se faire attraper.  
Il retire vivement son propre boxer, son sexe vient taper contre son bas ventre une fois libre, Harry grogne et lui attrape fermement la cuisse.

« Vient là ! » Il se remet assis, Louis l'aide à poser sa jambe sur la table avant de reprendre sa place, à cheval sur lui. 

Le sexe chaud du bouclé vient se glisser entre ses fesses, il en jouirait presque. Harry caresse ses hanches en le détaillant du regard, sans rater une seule partie du corps du châtain. Il est comme il l'imaginait. Louis ondule le bassin, faisant glisser ses fesses sur la virilité de Harry.

« Arrêtes, tu vas me faire jouir avant que je sois en toi ! »  
« Tu as peur de ne pas pouvoir jouir 3 fois de suite ? »  
« Avec toi, je crois que j'en serais capable ! Mais là tout de suite, je veux être en toi ! »

Louis se penche en avant pour venir l'embrasser. Malgré son impatience, Harry reste doux dans ses gestes. Ses lèvres bougent lentement contre celle du châtain pendant que ses doigts se fraient un chemin vers son entrée. Louis gémit lorsqu'il enfonce un doigt en lui et il se frotte à nouveau en lui pendant que Harry l'ouvre. Il tremble de plaisir sous ses doigts. Il en veut plus, tellement plus.

« Laisses tomber la préparation, prend moi ! » 

Il se penche sur la table basse et récupère le bout de caoutchouc ainsi que le lubrifiant. Harry n'a pas le temps de réagir qu'il déchire l’emballage et se recule légèrement pour dérouler le préservatif sur son sexe. Harry ouvre le lubrifiant et s'enduit avec le liquide. Il en met sur ses doigts et les enfonce à nouveau en Louis.

« Hum... »  
« Ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes de laisser mon partenaire prendre le contrôle mais je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. Je me rattraperais ! »  
« Quand tu veux.. »

Harry sourit et empoigne sa virilité pour la placer à l'entrée de Louis qui vient s'empaler sur lui. Harry pousse un long gémissement et rejette la tête en arrière. Il est tellement serré. Si serré qu'il se demande s'il ne vient pas de le déchirer mais à l'entente des plaintes de plaisir du châtain, ses doutes s'envolent. Louis passe ses bras autour de son cou et commence à monter et descendre sur lui. Frustré de ne pas avoir le contrôle, Harry attrape ses hanches et lui montre la cadence, c'est la seule chose qu'il est capable de faire, puis il s'attaque au torse du châtain, mordant ses tétons. Il appuie ferment sur les hanches de Louis pour qu'il descende plus bas, pour qu'il soit entièrement en lui et lorsque Louis s'exécute, se dernier se révulse en arrière, criant son plaisir. Il vient de toucher sa prostate. 

« Continue comme ça Louis ! »

Il l'écoute, à chaque descente, ses fesses viennent claquer sur son bassin, à chaque descente, Harry tape dans sa prostate et à chaque descente, Louis s'approche un peu plus de la jouissance.  
Harry essaye tant bien que de mal de donner quelques coups de bassin, il ne s'en sort pas si mal au vue des cris de Louis qui s’intensifient. Un coup de bassin, puis deux et Louis se déverse sur son torse en un gémissement plus que sexy. Il se resserre tout autour de Harry et c'est à son tour de jouir dans le préservatif. Harry ferme les yeux, la tête reposé contre le dossier du canapé et Louis se laisse aller contre lui, et comme la première fois, il niche sa tête dans le cou du bouclé. Harry le serre contre lui pour l'empêcher de bouger, il veut être encore en lui, juste un peu. Il ne s'est jamais senti aussi bien.

 

Un mois que l'accident est arrivé, aujourd'hui, Harry se fait retirer le plâtre. Malgré les protestations de Louis, Niall a tenu à l'emmener à l’hôpital. « Je m'occupe de lui, promit je ne le casserais pas ! ». Ce n'est pas que Louis n'apprécie pas Niall mais il déteste que quelqu'un d'autre que lui s'occupe de son patient. Patient qui est devenu un peu plus que ça au fil du temps. Ils ont recouché une fois ou deux depuis mais jamais ils n'ont parlé de la nature de leur relation. De plus, Zayn continu de s'accrocher à Louis et ce dernier est totalement perdu. Il a couché avec lui, il y a une semaine, un moment d'égarement sans doute et il ne sait pas s'il doit s'en vouloir ou non par rapport à Harry. Il devrait sans doute lui en parler mais il a trop peur de sa réaction, peur qu'il ne veuille plus de lui.  
Il s'active à ranger l'appartement du bouclé qu'il faut avouer est sacrément en bordel puisque ce dernier ne le laisse jamais faire le ménage. Il profite de l'absence d'Harry pour le faire. De toute façon il le faut bien, il ne veut pas que Harry glisse sur quelque chose et se casse la figure.  
Le point négatif, c'est que du coup, Harry n'aura plus autant besoin de lui à présent. Louis s'est proposer pour faire les exercices de rééducation du bouclé parce que sans cela, il n'aurait plus eu à venir et il refuse. Il s'est vraiment attaché à lui, il adore être ici. Parfois ils regardent un film dans le lit de Harry et il est arrivé une ou deux fois à Louis de s'endormir.  
Il est midi lorsque la porte d'entrée s'ouvre et les voix de Harry et Niall raisonnent dans l'appartement. Louis essaye tant bien que de mal de ne pas se ruer vers lui mais à peine entré dans le salon, il se tourne vers lui.

« Tu vas bien ? Pas trop mal ? Tu veux t'asseoir ? »

Harry rit doucement et se dirige vers le canapé à l'aide de ses béquilles. Il s'assoit, le jambe toujours tendu. Le médecin lui a assuré qu'il pouvait la plier mais il a foutrement peur de le faire. Louis prend place à ses côté et lui caresse le bras, il voit bien qu'il est contrarier. 

« Hey.. ça va aller Harry, je vais t'aider d'accord ? On avancera à ton rythme. »  
« Ouais... N'empêche ça fait du bien de ne plus avoir ce plâtre. Ce soir je prend une douche ! »  
« Oh et tu as.. » Il se tait en se rappelant la présence du blond. « Tu as hâte.. »

Il se racle la gorge et se détourne de Harry qui sourit bêtement. 

« Bon et bien.. Je vais vous laisser ? »  
« Oh non ! Harry n'a pas arrêté de me rabâcher qu'il voulait passer du temps avec toi, reste. »  
« Oh ! Ces quelques heures en sa compagnie m'ont largement suffit. » Pouffe Harry. « Il s'est bien rattrapé. »  
« Je t'emmerde Styles ! »  
« Tu vois, qu'est ce que j'ai dis ! J'en ai déjà marre de lui. »

Il sourit à son meilleur ami et lui montre le fauteuil face au canapé, l'invitant à s'asseoir. 

 

« Louis ! » Cri Harry depuis la salle de bain. « J'ai besoin d'aide. »

Louis rit, ça fait à peine une minute qu'il est parti à la salle de bain et il l'appelle déjà. Il entre dans la pièce, Harry est déjà nu, il est devant la cabine de douche.

« Comment je suis censé entrer la dedans sans béquille et sans m'appuyer sur ma jambe ? »

Louis regarde ses fesses un moment et retrouve ses esprits quand Harry l'appelle à nouveau. Il avance et entre dans la cabine de douche entièrement habillé, passe le bras de Harry sur ses épaules pour qu'il prenne appuie sur lui. Harry s'accroche de son autre main à la porte de douche puis il saute à l'intérieur. Il glisse et tombe de tout son poids sur Louis qui se retrouve coincé entre lui et le mur.

« Ah non monsieur Styles, vous n'êtes pas en état pour une tel chose ! »  
« Idiot ! » Il sourit. « Je ne sais pas si j'arriverais à me laver seul. » 

Il penche la tête sur le côté et fait la moue. Louis roule des yeux et aide Harry à retrouver son équilibre avant de sortir de la cabine de douche. 

« Tu y arrivera j'en suis sur. »  
« Louis ! »  
« A tout à l'heure ! »

Louis referme la porte derrière lui, Harry peste et actionne l'eau.

« Si je tombe et me fait mal ça sera de ta faute ! » Cri-t-il pour se faire entendre.

Dans la minute qui suit, un corps chaud vient se coller au sien. Il a gagné.

 

Les exercices épuisent Harry et la douleur ne l'aide pas. Louis l'encourage et l'embrasse à chaque amélioration pour lui donner la motivation de persévérer. Cela fait une semaine qu'il a commencé la rééducation de sa jambe mais il ne peut toujours pas s'appuyer dessus. Encore un petit mois et ça sera bon. 

Louis ne se sent pas très bien depuis quelques jours et hier, Harry lui a demandé de rester chez lui pour se reposer. Il n'était pas très convaincu mais Harry lui a assuré qu'il pourrait se débrouiller seul et qu'au moindre petit problème il l’appellerait. Il est 10h et il n'a toujours pas quitté son lit. Harry lui a peut être interdis d'aller chez lui, cependant, il ne l'a pas interdis de lui envoyer des messages et cela doit faire 20minutes qu'ils s'échangent des messages. La sonnette fait sursauter le châtain. Il s'extirpe de ses draps, enfile un pantalon et part ouvrir la porte. Il n'aurait pas du. Zayn se tient devant lui, un bouquet de fleur à la main.

« Enfin tu m'ouvres.. » Il lui sourit et tend le bouquet de fleur. Louis fronce les sourcils.  
« Je suis allergique Zayn ! »  
« Ah bon ? Depuis quand ? »  
« Depuis toujours, si tu avais fait un peu plus attention à moi tu le saurait ! »

Zayn a l'air déçut. Il baisse le bras et soupire doucement. Louis lute pour ne pas lui fermer la porte au nez mais le voir si triste ne le laisse pas indifférent. Il soupire à son tour et se décale pour le laisser entrer. Zayn jette le bouquet de fleur dans le couloir et entre en souriant légèrement.

« Bon, qu'est ce que tu veux ? »  
« Tu me manquais ? »  
« Hm.. » Il part dans la cuisine et se fait un thé. Il sent la présence de Zayn derrière lui.  
« Tu es beau mon Louis. »

Louis se retient de lui crier dessus. Il a perdu le droit de l'appeler "son Louis". Il ne sont plus ensemble merde. Il soupire en secouant la tête et se retourne pour lui faire face, déterminé à le lui dire. Mais ses lèvres sont accaparées par celles de Zayn. Il le coince contre le plan de travail et passe ses mains sous ses genoux pour l'asseoir sur le meuble.

« Zayn, arrête. »  
« J'ai envie de toi. » Il le regarde avec envie et embrasse sa mâchoire.  
« S'il te plaît, arrête. »

Il le repousse doucement. Zayn grogne doucement et lève les mains en signe de défaite. Seulement, son expression change. Il fronce les sourcils et s'approche à nouveau de Louis, toujours assis sur le plan de travail. Il attrape son menton et lui relève la tête.

« C'est quoi ça ?! »  
« Quoi ça ? »  
« Tu as un suçon ! Un putain de suçon Louis ! »  
« Quoi ? Non.. » Il passe sa main dans son cou et se relève vivement. Pourquoi il faut qu'il fasse attention à lui aujourd'hui merde ?  
« C'est qui ? Louis reste ici ! »

Louis quitte la cuisine, Zayn le suit. Il veut savoir. 

« Laisses tomber Zayn ok ? »  
« Non je ne laisses pas tomber, c'est qui ce connard ? »  
« Personne ! »

Louis tremble. Il entre dans la salle de bain mais Zayn est toujours à ses trousses. Il lui attrape le poignet et serre fermement. Beaucoup trop fort. Louis gémit de douleur et s'apprête de lui demander de le lâcher mais il croise son regard noir. Il s'écrase. 

« C'est ton patient ?! C'est ça hein ? Tu te fais baiser par ce type ?! »  
« Zayn.. » dit-il suppliant.

Zayn le pousse et se prend la tête entre les mains pour ne pas le frapper. Louis en profite pour s'échapper et court s'enfermer à clé dans sa chambre avant que la situation échappe à Zayn. Il s'appuie contre la porte et tente de se calmer mais le coup donné à la porte le fait sursauter violemment et il se jette sur son lit, rabat les couvertures sur lui et se roule en boule.

« LOUIS OUVRES ! »  
« Pars s'il te plaît ! »  
« OUVRES JE TE DIS ! SI JE DÉFONCE CETTE PORTE TU VAS LE REGRETTER ALORS OUVRES ! »

Louis tremble. Il sait qu'il en est capable. Il attrape son téléphone et la première personne à qui il pense c'est Harry. Il compose son numéro et les sonneries lui paraissent plus longue que la normal. Son cœur bat dans sa tête.

« Allô ? »  
« Harry.. » Il chuchote à la fois pour que Zayn ne l'entende pas mais aussi pour que Harry n'entende pas qu'il pleure.  
« Louis ? »  
« Viens s'il te plaît.. Il est complètement fou ! Viens ! »

Harry allait lui demander de qui il parlait quand il entend la voix furieuse de Zayn crier le nom de Louis. Il réagis rapidement et se lève du canapé. Fichu béquilles. Dans la précipitation, elles n'arrêtent pas de glisser, manquent de faire tomber Harry à plusieurs reprise.  
Les transports en commun ne lui ont jamais paru aussi long et plus les minutes passent, plus il voit ce mec -qui soit dit en passant, il n'a jamais vu- s'en pendre à Louis. Il avait l'air si paniqué à l'autre bout du fil. Il se ronge nerveusement les ongles et tape du pied. Quand le bus s'arrête, il se précipite en dehors et se dirige aussi vite que ses béquilles le lui permettent jusqu'à l'appartement de Louis. Il n'est venu qu'une fois mais heureusement pour lui, il se souvient parfaitement comment s'y rendre. Par chance la porte d'entrée de l'immeuble est ouverte. Il s'engouffre à l'intérieur. Louis vit au premier étage et depuis le hall d'entrée, il perçoit les paroles menaçantes de ce Zayn. A bas l’ascenseur, il prend les escaliers. Il saute de marche en marche jusqu'à atteindre la palier, traverse le couloir et entre sans se donner la peine de frapper. L'homme qu'il suppose être Zayn se tient devant la porte de chambre de Louis, le salon est sans dessus dessous. Zayn se tourne vers lui, les yeux noir et les joues rouge.

« Dégages d'ici ! » Gronde Harry en se frayant un chemin à travers le chaos. « J'ai appelé les flics alors tu ferais mieux de partir ! »  
« C'est toi hein ?! C'est toi le connard qui se tape mon mec ! »

Son mec.. Louis ! Il l'entend pleurer de l'autre côté de la porte. Harry le fusil du regard et pointe un doigt menaçant vers lui. Bon, ok, un doigt ce n'est pas menaçant mais passons.

« Écoutes moi bien abruti ! Si tu avais un minimum de respect pour Louis, si tu l'avait aimé comme il le fallait on en serrait certainement pas là aujourd'hui parce que Louis, c'est un mec bien. T'entends ?! Louis mérite d'être respecté, pas d'être enfermé dans cette putain de chambre en larme parce qu'il a peur que son barjot d'ex s'en prenne encore à lui ! »  
« Ferme ta grande gueule ! »  
« C'est tout ce que tu as à dire pour ta défense ? »  
« Non » Ricane Zayn avant de lui balancer son poing à la figure.

Harry perd l'équilibre un moment. Il se rattrape au mur et Zayn profite de son moment de faiblesse pour le mettre à terre et le ruer de coup. Lui crachant à la figure qu'il n'avait pas à poser ses mains sur Louis. Sonné, Harry met un moment à réagir. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il entend le cri de Louis qu'il reprend le contrôle de son corps. Il attrape le métisse par les épaules et le pousse violemment. Attrape son poignet et lui plis le bras derrière le dos. Il le remonte. Zayn peste et lui ordonne de le lâcher. Harry s'assoit sur Zayn et regarde Louis.

« ça va toi ? »  
« Oui... Je... Arrêtez.. » Il se prend la tête entre les mains et se laisse tomber contre le mur, redoublant ses pleures.  
« Dis lui de partir Louis. » Crache Zayn toujours plaqué au sol. « Dis lui de partir ! »  
« Pars... » Souffle Louis.

Zayn ricane et tourne la tête pour regarder Harry.

« T'as entendu pauvre con ? Il t'a dit de partir. »  
« Non.. Toi Zayn... Pars ! Et je t'assure que si tu reviens je n'hésiterais pas à porter plainte cette fois. »

Zayn arrête de rire et relève la tête vers Louis. Il le supplie du regard mais le châtain retourne dans sa chambre. Zayn se débat.

« Lâches-moi ! » Grogne-t-il.

Harry relâche sa prise et Zayn en profite pour l'envoyer contre le mur. Il se relève et donne un coup dans le mur au dessus de la tête du bouclé avant de sortir furieux.  
Harry souffle doucement et se relève difficilement. Récupère ses béquilles et entre dans la chambre de Louis. Il est entièrement sous les couvertures. Harry lâche ses béquilles une fois devant le lit et s'assoit dessus. Il tire doucement la couverture.

« Il est parti Louis, c'est fini. »

Louis relève son regard rougit sur lui et attrape sa main, il le tire vers lui. Harry s'allonge et Louis le recouvre de la couverture. Il se blottit contre lui et Harry le serre dans ses bras. Il lui caresse les cheveux et le laisse se calmer doucement.

« ça va mieux ? »  
« Oui.. Merci d'être venu.. »  
« Merci de m'avoir appelé. » 

Il le serre d'avantage contre lui et efface les dernières traces de larmes sur les joues de Louis avant de les lui embrasser. Ce dernier pose enfin son regard sur son visage, il a un mouvement de recule. Sa joue est rouge et gonflée.

« Mince.. Il ne t'as pas raté ! Je vais te chercher de la glace. »

Il se lève malgré les protestations de Harry et s’apprête à sortir de la pièce mais il trébuche sur les béquilles de Harry et ça lui fait tilt. Sa jambe. Il se retourne vivement et tire les couvertures pour examiner la jambe du bouclé.

« Il a touché à ta jambe ? »  
« Non, mais je suis tombé dessus. C'est rien, je n'ai pas mal. »  
« T'es sur ? »  
« Sur, ne t'en fais pas pour moi ok ? Aujourd'hui c'est toi qui as besoin que je prenne soin de toi alors reviens te coucher tu veux ? »  
« Après avoir été chercher de la glace! »

Il se retourne à nouveau et sort de la pièce. Harry a apprit que Louis était vachement têtu comme mec, parfois ça l'énerve mais la plupart du temps il adore ça.  
Louis revient avec une poche de glace et ça fait sourire Harry. Il y a comme un goût de déjà vu. Le châtain reprend place à côté de lui et pose délicatement la poche de glace sur le joue de Harry.

« Voilà, maintenant tu peux me prendre dans tes bras et ne plus me lâcher! »  
« Hmpf... ça fait un mal de chien ! T'as pas une méthode Népalaise ? »

Louis pouffe, il voit bien dans le regard de Harry qu'il fait ça pour qu'il le touche. Il n'a pas vraiment mal ou alors très peu. Il perçoit la malice dans ses yeux vert. Il penche la tête sur le côté faisant mine de réfléchir alors que Harry passe ses bras autour de sa taille. 

« Je crois bien que si. »

Harry le regarde intéressé et sourit grandement lorsqu'il voit Louis s'approcher pour venir déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il est persuadé que s'il avait mal en ce moment, la douleur serait partie, parce que Louis est magique. Il l'embrasse avec tant de douceur. Son corps bat la chamade dans sa cage thoracique. Il ne peut plus se mentir, il tombe amoureux de son infirmier. Non, il est déjà amoureux. 

« Louis ? » Demande Harry ses lèvres toujours contre celles de Louis.  
« Oui ? »  
« Je veux te traiter comme une princesse, je veux t'aimer à la hauteur de tes espérances. Je veux te voir sourire, te faire sourire. Accepterais-tu un rencard avec moi ?

Louis recule la tête pour mieux le regarder. Son cœur fait la fête et son cerveau se joint à lui. Si un jour on lui avait dit que l'homme de sa vie serait un accidenté de la route, il n'y aurait pas cru.

« Tu ne crois pas qu'on a passé le stade des rencards depuis ? »  
« Je crois surtout que tu mérites qu'on fasse les choses bien ! Alors demain soir, je vais cuisiner pour toi, chez moi ! »

Louis sourit et fond sur ses lèvres. Il ne peut pas le rendre plus heureux. 

 

Harry pose la dernière bougie sur la table, juste à côté de la rose artificiel qu'il a eu du mal à trouver. Ce n'est pas cette allergie qui va l'empêcher d'offrir des fleurs à Louis, parce que, merde, Louis aime les roses !  
Il jette un dernier coup d’œil à la présentation de la table. Bon, c'est pas super beau mais il s'est donné beaucoup de mal et alors son plat n'en parlons pas. Harry est très mauvais cuisinier mais il compte bien demander à Louis de lui apprendre, parce qu'il ne veut pas que Louis soit le seul à pouvoir lui faire de bon plat, non, lui aussi il veut le faire pour lui.

La sonnette retenti. Il sourit et attrape sa deuxième béquille pour aller ouvrir.

« Depuis quand tu.. » 

Louis est appuyé contre le bâtit de porte, vêtu de son éternelle blouse d'infirmier, les boutons de la veste sont ouvert, laissant apparaître son torse. Harry en a le souffle coupé.

« Sonne.. »  
« Bonsoir monsieur Styles.. » Roucoule Louis en se mordant la lèvre. « On m'a dit que vous aviez besoin de soin ? »

Louis se redresse et s'approche de lui. Il empoigne l'entrejambe du bouclé qui gémit et ouvre la bouche.

« Vous avez mal ? » Il sourit en coin. « Je vais m'occuper de vous. »

Harry a le souffle court. Louis le fait reculer doucement pour ne pas qu'il tombe et referme la porte de son pied. Le regard du bouclé descend le long du corps de Louis, jusqu'à son V, totalement apparent. Son sexe réagit à la vue. Il ne porte définitivement pas de sous vêtement. Il déglutit. Son dos heurte le mur du fond de la pièce, juste à côté de la porte de sa chambre et Louis commence à ouvrir un à un les boutons de sa chemise, laissant un bisou sur sa peau à chaque bouton qu'il ouvre. Il fait glisser ses mains sur le torse de Harry et les remonte à ses épaules pour faire glisser la chemise au sol. Il se mord la lèvre.

« Oh, le vilain bobo ! »

Il embrasse le suçon qu'il a fait la veille, juste au dessus du téton droit de Harry. Ce dernier grogne de plaisir et ne lâche pas Louis du regard. Il est magnifique.  
Puis il s'attaque à son slim. Ah son slim, il est heureux de pouvoir en porter à nouveau. Les shorts c'est pas très sexy. Il ouvre sa ceinture, le bouton saute et il baisse très lentement la fermeture sans quitter des yeux le regard du bouclé. Il peut y lire tout le désire qu'il ressent, il se sent pousser des ailes.  
Il plonge sa main dans le boxer du bouclé, son sexe est déjà tellement dur, il le caresse tendrement.

« Oh Lou'... »

Ce surnom le fait frissonner, le désire monte en lui, la température avec. Il baisse le slim et le boxer de Harry d'une traite et se laisse tomber à genoux devant lui. Harry grogne et se mord la lèvre. Plus encore lorsque Louis passe le bout de sa langue sur toute sa longueur avant de l'engloutir tout entier. Il lâche une grossièreté et s'agrippe à ses béquilles. Si elles n'étaient pas là pour le soutenir il s’effondrerait tellement il est foudroyé par le plaisir.  
Louis s'applique. Il souhaite lui donner le meilleur de lui même, il souhaite que Harry le désire encore plus et pour longtemps. Il ne le quitte pas du regard ce qui rend fou Harry.

« HUM LOUIS ! »

Il ne l'a jamais entendu crier son prénom comme ça. Louis gémit autour de Harry et ce dernier jouit au fond de sa gorge dans un râle rauque. Louis se recule et avale en souriant.

« Vous n'avez plus mal monsieur Styles ? » Il le caresse à nouveau, Harry est toujours aussi dur.  
« Relève toi bébé... »

Louis sourit et se relève docilement après avoir débarrassé Harry de ses vêtements qui étaient à ses chevilles alors que ce dernier lâche ses béquilles pour attirer Louis à lui. Il plaque sauvagement ses lèvres contre les siennes et l'embrasse à pleine bouche. La veste de Louis rejoint ses vêtements au sol. Harry s'en prend désormais à son cou. Il penche la tête et gémit fortement. Harry se tient au mur et échange les places, plaquant Louis contre le mur, il le coince de son corps et mordille sa peau.

« Putain je vais jouir si ça continu ! » Gronde Harry contre les lèvres de Louis. « Je vais jouir alors que tu ne me touches même pas ! »

Louis sourit et passe le bras de Harry sur ses épaules, il le guide dans la chambre et une fois arriver devant le lit, Harry le retourne face à lui, pose ses mains à plat sur son torse et le pousse sur le lit. Louis se laisse tomber, il s'étale de tout son long sur le matelas et il pousse sur ses pieds pour remonter mais Harry grogne et lui attrape les chevilles pour le retirer au bord.

« Reste là ! Met toi sur le ventre. »

Il s’exécute sans broncher, se met sur le ventre, ses jambes dans le vide alors que Harry s'agenouille derrière lui. Il vient embrasser le bas de son dos et descend lentement jusqu'à ses fesses. Il les écarte doucement et donne un coup de langue sur l'entrée de Louis qui gémit en retour, s'agrippant aux draps. Harry enfonce son pouce en lui tout en mordillant la fesses droite de Louis. Il est très réceptif et gémit à chacun des mouvements de Harry. Sa langue vient prendre la place de son pouce, la faisant entrer et sortir de Louis.

« Je vais... AAAH.. J'ai jouis.. »

Harry rit et lui donne une légère tape sur les fesses.

« Tu as salit mes draps ! »  
« Pardon. »  
« Arrêtes de t'excuser ! Aller remonte dans le lit. »

Il se relève difficilement alors que Louis se met à 4 pattes sous son nez et avance tel un félin sur le lit. Harry n'en rate pas une miette. Il est putain de sexy ! Il grimpe sur le lit et attrape un préservatif dans le chevet ainsi que le lubrifiant. Louis est allongé, les jambes écartées quand il revient à lui faisant grogner Harry.

« Tu me provoque ? »  
« Moi ? Pas du tout monsieur Styles ! Mais je crois que vous deviez me montrer à quel point vous prenez le contrôle.»

Et il lui lance son sourire taquin en se léchant les lèvres. Ok, il ne va plus pouvoir se retenir longtemps là. Louis ne paye rien pour attendre ! Il enfile le préservatif et enduit son sexe de lubrifiant. Louis le regarde toujours, il se caresse outrageusement devant lui, gémissant son prénom. Harry se laisse tomber au dessus de lui, se rattrapant sur ses mains pour ne pas l'écraser et déjà Louis enroule ses jambes autour de sa taille. Il attrape les mains du châtain et les mets au dessus de sa tête.

« Tu es magnifique Louis... »

Louis reprend son sérieux le temps d'un instant et embrasse tendrement son amoureux.  
Puis le jeu reprend. Louis reprend son sourire coquin et bouge les hanches afin de se frotter à l'entrejambe de Harry.

« J'attends Monsieur Styles. »

Il ne faut pas lui dire deux fois. Harry s'enfonce en lui et entame une longue série de vas et vient rapide. Louis en perd la tête, il ne sait plus où il est. Il gémit à chaque coup de reins de Harry, ils sont à la fois puissant et doux. Il ne saurait pas comment le décrire mais c'est divinement bon. A chaque fois qu'il essaye de toucher Harry, ce dernier lui remet la main au dessus de la tête, puis il fini par entrelacer leur doigts pour que la main de Louis reste à sa place.  
Il essaye plusieurs angles jusqu'à trouver le bon, celui qui enverra Louis toucher les étoiles. De sa main libre il remonte d'avantage l'une des jambes de Louis, l'autre suit automatiquement. Louis va même jusqu'à passer ses jambes par dessus les épaules de Harry qui en reste surpris mais il adore cette initiative. Son bassin claque violemment contre les fesses de Louis faisant écho à leur gémissement désordonnés. Louis jouis une seconde fois et la position dans laquelle il se trouve fait que quelque gouttes de sa semence viennent lui éclabousser le visage.

« Oh putain , ça devrait être interdit d'être aussi bon Louis ! »

Il tient encore quelques secondes avant de jouir à son tour. Il se retire de Louis s'en attendre et se laisse tomber sur le matelas. Sa jambe lui lance mais ça valait le coup. Ils sont sur un petit nuage, leur petit nuage.  
Louis remarque que le bouclé se masse la cuisse, il se redresse doucement et lui attrape la main en souriant. Harry comprend et sourit à son tour en tournant son regard vers lui. Louis le masse et il est apaisé.

« Je t'aime. »

Louis couine et regarde Harry, les yeux remplis de larmes. Il caresse la joue du bouclé et lui murmure un moi aussi. 

L'accident ne l'a peut être pas tué mais il l'a envoyé tout droit au paradis et pour ça, il remercie le jeune qui l'a percuté.  
Louis quant à lui ne s'est jamais senti autant aimé et la sincérité des mots de Harry lui ont fait comprendre que lui aussi avait droit au bonheur.


End file.
